


Warren tient à souligner qu'il n'est pas jaloux d'un foutu robot

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Homophobic Language, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Andrew croit que Warren n'a pas compris ce qu'il pensait faire avec ce robot, il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude. Même si certains détails avaient sans doute besoin d'être précisés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warren tient à souligner qu'il n'est pas jaloux d'un foutu robot

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Whedon. Vagues spoilers sur la saison 6, je pense.

"Je pensais au Docteur Doom." annonce Andrew.

Et Warren ne devrait pas commencer dès maintenant à ricaner intérieurement, car c'est un sujet de méditation parfaitement sain. Peut-être même est-il arrivé à Warren lui-même d'y penser, car ce n'est pas si fréquemment qu'on peut voir un super-méchant entièrement humain qui maîtrise la science, la magie, et vole le pouvoir de forces cosmiques de façon régulière.

En bref, peut-être peut-il laisser à Andrew le bénéfice du doute, et supposer que cela ne veut pas forcément dire "Je pensais à des fanfictions slash sur le Docteur Doom."

"Et plus précisément ?" demande-t-il. Il espère quand même que cela ne concerne pas les fanfictions slash. Surtout avec Richards. Quelle horreur. Il a fallu qu'il se lave les yeux la dernière fois.

"He bien, il a ces robots à son apparence..."

Warren commence à voir où Andrew veut aller. Mais il peut aussi bien feindre l'ignorance.

"Certainement, les Doombots. Conçus pour agir exactement comme il le ferait, sauf quand ils sont en sa présence."

Andrew avale sa salive. "Et tu es bon en robots."

"En effet." Allons-y, autant laisser Andrew croire qu'il est doué pour la subtilité. "Tu penses que nous pourrions faire des robots à notre effigie, c'est cela ?"

"Oui, exactement !" s'exclame Andrew, soudain reconnaissant qu'on ait fait pour lui la moitié du chemin.

"Qui ça ?" propose Warren. Cela commence à l'amuser. "Toi, moi, Jonathan ? Nous pourrions envoyer un robot Jonathan cambrioler des banques pour le faire accuser, par exemple."

"Ce serait méchant !"

"Nous sommes maléfiques."

"Mais lui aussi !" Andrew hésite soudainement, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de vaguement stupide. Il réfléchit. "Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'ils pourraient, au contraire, créer une fausse piste si nous sommes poursuivis, ce genre de choses."

"Je vois." répond Warren. "Je suppose que tu en voudrais un pour toi, donc ?"

"Plutôt pour toi. Parce que c'est toi le chef, c'est toi le plus important. Et puis, tout le monde oublie toujours que j'existe."

Il y a dans la voix d'Andrew une sorte de sincérité dépouillée toute neuve qui fait penser que soit il suit des cours très accélérés de ne pas être complètement transparent, soit il y a de vrais morceaux d'admiration au milieu du "He, j'aimerais bien avoir un robot grandeur nature à ton effigie pour m'amuser avec, et c'est probablement sexuel. Parce que je suis gay."

Pour la peine, Warren peut même faire semblant de prendre cela pour un argument valable.

"Cela doit pouvoir se faire." conclut-il avec un sourire entendu.

* * *

"J'ai fini !" annonce Warren. Il a volontairement choisi un moment où Jonathan est absent. Ce n'est pas que le nain soit vraiment intelligent, encore moins qu'il ait le courage de lui faire des reproches sur l'égoïsme de ses projets, mais Warren aime bien garder quelques secrets de temps en temps. Et puis, son plan B - celui qu'il met en oeuvre actuellement et qui concerne Andrew - n'est pas très subtil.

"Le robot ? Je peux le voir ?"

"Pourquoi donc ?" demande Warren. "Il n'y a rien à voir. Il est réussi, donc il me ressemble exactement. Tu peux me regarder, si tu es si intéressé."

"Oh." répond Andrew, un peu déçu. "Et il se comporte comme tu te comporterais ? Comme les Doombots ?"

"Peut-être un jour." répond Warren. "Pour l'instant, il attend qu'on lui donne des instructions. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin maintenant."

Warren ne laisse pas la porte du laboratoire ouverte, comme par inadvertance, le premier jour. Ni le second, ni le troisième - même pour Andrew, ce serait un peu trop évident. Et s'il n'a pas assez de volonté, d'espoir, ou de bas instincts pour venir regarder quatre jours de suite, ce sera entièrement de sa faute.

* * *

Un robot est une mécanique bien rodée, que l'on peut contrôler. Un bon plan d'attaque est une mécanique bien rodée.

Les sentiments d'Andrew sont de la même forme, et même si Warren n'a pas détaillé le mécanisme suffisamment pour en distinguer le naïf du sordide, cela ne l'empêche pas d'en prévoir les réactions.

Et il est peut-être temps d'en savoir plus ; aussi, ce quatrième jour, se poste-t-il devant son écran connecté au système de sécurité. L'image n'est pas très bonne, le son non plus. Cela sera bien suffisant pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Alors, quelles sont les préférences d'Andrew, à part être pédé comme un phoque ?

Andrew lui demande d'abord de se lever, de faire quelques gestes simples. C'est une bonne chose de vérifier cela. Si Warren ne connaissait pas Andrew personnellement, il pourrait même lui accorder quelques points de bon sens pour cela. On ne baise pas avec quelque chose qui n'est même pas capable de marcher correctement.

Et ensuite, il lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille, et Warren se sent vaguement lésé. Andrew espère quoi, que ce sera plus romantique ? Il peut toujours rêver. Warren a prétendu ne pas avoir touché à la programmation, mais il y a quand même quelques règle de base, autre que rester fidèle à Warren. En particulier, pas de sentiments pour n'importe qui, même s'il peut faire semblant. He, il ne manquerait plus qu'Andrew suggèrent qu'ils s'enfuient ensemble au Mexique, ou n'importe où !

Il y a un baiser - romantisme, soupire Warren, il aurait pu parier dessus - et voilà qu'Andrew tombe maladroitement à genoux.

"S'il te plait," demande-t-il, sa voix peu assurée, trop aiguë, "s'il te plait, laisse-moi..." Il rougit, il penche la tête, et Warren a envie de lui crier, imbécile, c'est un robot, il n'a pas besoin qu'on soit poli avec lui, il fera ce que tu lui demandes ! Mais il a aussi envie d'autre chose, et alors qu'Andrew frotte sa joue contre la cuisse du robot, un sourire niais sur le visage, Warren doit serrer le poing, furieux contre il ne sait pas quoi, pour ne pas se masser l'entrejambe.

Oh, il savait qu'Andrew voulait se faire sauter, c'était évident même pour Warren qui n'a pas l'habitude de s'occuper du cul de ses voisins.  
Peut-être même se doutait-il qu'Andrew, qui veut sembler rebelle en surface mais est toujours soulagé de suivre au fond, aurait supplié pour cela, si on l'avait poussé. Il peut faire beaucoup de choses si on le pousse comme il faut. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé...

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Andrew voudrait faire cela au point de jouer ce scénario quand il pourrait avoir tout ce qu'il veut. En cet instant, le robot est en train de l'aggripper par le col - et Warren avait prévu, après ce petit moment de spectacle, de laisser deviner qu'il savait, de se moquer d'Andrew avec quelques allusions, peut-être même de faire un peu de chantage ? A y réfléchir rationnellement, il a encore plus de matériel compromettant qu'il ne l'envisageait.

Andrew ouvre la braguette du robot - c'est fonctionnel, bien sûr que tout est fonctionnel, uniquement parce que Warren a une forme de conscience scientifique, que ce soit clair.

Non, Warren ne peut pas accepter cela ! Ce n'est qu'une copie, et il ne laissera pas cela arriver.

Il détache ses yeux de l'écran qui l'hypnotise - Andrew a commencé à _tailler une pipe_ à un _robot_ , ses lèvres sont rouges, ses yeux mi-clos - et sort à grands pas.

* * *

Warren ouvre la porte en grand, d'un coup. Pourquoi se priver ? C'est son laboratoire, et il sait parfaitement quelle scène dépravée l'attend, Andrew en train de... en train de se faire sodomiser par un robot, tiens, c'est allé plus vite qu'il imaginait.

Andrew a un petit cri d'horreur. Probablement, décide Warren, un long hurlement réprimé. Il ricane intérieurement - et peut-être un tout petit peu extérieurement. Andrew semble s'emmêler un instant dans ses mains et ses genoux, n'accordant plus toute son attention à la vie sexuelle qu'il est en train d'avoir (exceptionnellement). Mais le robot, lui, continue, ne se laissant pas arrêter pour si peu. Même quand la programmation sera complète, Warren doute qu'il lui expliquera le principe de mourir d'humiliation. Ce serait moins amusant. 

"On dirait que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de poser tes mains sur ce qui m'appartient, n'est-ce pas ?" demande-t-il sur un ton décontracté.

"Je suis désolé." bafouille Andrew, si incohérent que Warren doit bien le connaître pour saisir les mots. "Je vais arrêter. Je vais..." Le robot donne un coup de reins mieux placé, et Andrew gémit - il n'a pas demandé au robot d'arrêter, note Warren. Lui non plus, mais ce n'est pas pareil, il a des plans.

"Oh, je ne suis pas surpris. Rien n'aurait été possible si je n'avait pas prévu exactement cela, et il est un peu tard pour s'arrêter maintenant." remarque Warren. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais tout oublier, et cetera. Non, je pense que tu ferais mieux de te justifier. Que t'est-il passé par la tête quand tu as pris cette décision ?"

Andrew le fixe du regard, semblant complètement paniqué. Il bande toujours, il tremble un peu, et semble hésiter entre ignorer les attentions du robot aussi dignement qu'il le peut et jouir le plus vite possible. Ses joues sont écarlates, ses yeux commencent à larmoyer. Warren apprécie tout cela plus qu'il le devrait.

"J'ai deux théories." dit-il, et il maîtrise suffisamment sa voix pour ne pas montrer son excitation, c'est parfait. Pour être sûr qu'Andrew ne distingue pas son érection à travers ses larmes et son embarras général, il s'assied sur sa chaise à roulettes, et croise les jambes d'une façon qui dissimule tout ce qu'il y a à dissimuler. "Soit tu as des sentiments pour moi et tu es tellement pitoyable que tu es prêt à jouer une concrétisation illusoire avec un robot qui n'a pas de sentiments pour toi, n'en aura jamais..." Ce serait matériellement possible, bien évidemment, mais il est hors de question que Warren autorise cela. "soit tu es juste une petite pédale dépravée qui ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir sa dose de bites. Alors, lequel des deux ?"

"Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas..." La voix d'Andrew est au bord des sanglots alors qu'il se tortille de plaisir et d'humiliation.

"Ou alors," propose Warren, "peut-être que tu n'arrives pas à choisir parce que c'est les deux à la fois." Il se lève s'avance vers Andrew, à pas mesurés, sans essayer de dissimuler son érection maintenant. Andrew, toujours les yeux fixés sur lui, ouvre une bouche incrédule et avide à la fois. "Si tu admets que c'est les deux," dit Warren d'un ton encourageant, "tu auras peut-être un cadeau ?"

"Les deux !" répond Andrew sans hésitation. C'est presque trop facile.

"Les deux, quoi ?" demande Warren. "Je voudrais être sûr que tu as écouté." Andrew rougit, baisse la tête, et il est toujours en train de se faire sauter, assez efficacement - les robots ne se fatiguent pas - et pourtant, toute son attention est dirigée vers Warren. C'est étrangement satisfaisant.

"Je suis..." murmure Andrew, "Je suis... oh je voulais cela, et puis... et puis je... je t'aime... beaucoup, beaucoup... Oh, s'il te plait, s'il te plait..."

"Et tu es une pédale dépravée." insiste Warren.

"Oui, je suis... exactement cela." admet Andrew, et ce ne devrait pas être assez s'il n'a pas dit les mots, mais il y a assez d'humiliation et d'espoir dans son regard pour que Warren se sente généreux - ou vraiment trop excité pour réfléchir.

Il ouvre sa braguette, et se prépare à fourrer sa bite dans la bouche d'Andrew, sauf que le blond s'est déjà penché en avant, lèche et suce comme si c'était pour son plaisir à lui, une expression d'extase sur le visage.

"Un seul ne te suffit pas, petite pute..." grogne Warren en enfonçant son sexe plus avant, parce qu'Andrew n'est pas forcément capable de faire tout le travail en se faisant sodomiser en même temps. Warren n'est pas certain qu'il serait un génie de la fellation tout court, mais il peut lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Andrew s'étouffe, mais ses gémissements semblent toujours du plaisir, ce qui est à la fois frustrant et très satisfaisant. Warren fixe son visage concentré - entre autres pour ne pas regarder le robot derrière, qui n'est pas ce qui l'intéresse le plus. Il ne devrait pas être permis d'avoir l'air aussi content en se faisant prendre de partout.

Finalement, Andrew se convulse une fois de plus, et jouit en tremblant. Le robot s'interrompt, ce qui lui avait probablement était demandé par avance ; quand Andrew réussit à reprendre ses esprits, il revient à Warren, tentant de sucer entre les moments où sa bouche est pleine, soumis et frissonnant, accueillant les coups de boutoir qui heurtent le fond de sa gorge comme un privilège, et finalement Warren ne peut plus tenir, et jouit brutalement sur le visage d'Andrew.

Andrew s'effondre à terre, épuisé et souillé, comme si tout ce qui l'avait soutenu sur ses genoux était sa bouche autour de la bite de Warren. De toutes les suites de fellation que Warren a connues, toujours embarrassantes, c'est peut-être bien la moins inappropriée.

"S'il te plait..." demande Andrew.

"Tu n'en as pas encore assez ?" demande brusquement Warren.

Andrew gémit "S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas."

"Je rappelle que c'est mon laboratoire, et si je reste, c'est seulement parce que je le veux." Warren referme sa braguette et s'installe ostensiblement sur sa chaise. Il trouvera bien quelque chose à faire. "Et tu ne touches plus à ce robot."

Il devrait préciser que rien de tout cela n'arrivera plus jamais, bien entendu, qu'il n'a pas l'intention de rendre cela régulier, que l'adoration sur le visage d'Andrew, quoique plaisante, ne le paie pas assez pour qu'il revienne à ce qui est, basiquement, très homosexuel.

Mais il sera temps de le préciser plus tard, et pour aujourd'hui, au point où il en est, il peut même laisser Andrew ramper jusqu'à lui et se coucher à ses pieds.


End file.
